danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
יהדות ניו זילנד
ימין|ממוזער|300px|University House, which houses an office for alumni and friends of the University of Auckland. The building served as a synagogue from 1885 to 1967, and then as a branch of the National Bank. בית הכנסת הישן באוקלנד צילם:Avenue thumb|ימין|200px|בית הקברות היהודי העתיק באוקלנד - אמצע המאה ה-19 צילם:Helenalex thumb|ימין|200px|Former Synagogue in Moray Place, New Zealand, now the site of an art gallery - ויקישיתוף יהדות ניו זילנד היא קהילה צעירה יחסית אשר קיימת בשני האיים המרכזיים של ניו זילנד. היא נעזרת לפעילותה ביהדות אוסטרליה. היסטוריה של יהדות ניו זילנד הקהילה הוקמה בשנת 1840, לאחר שניו זילנד הפכה לקולוניה בריטית. מאז הקמת הקהילה זכו היהודים במדינה ל"שיוויון זכויות" מלא. במהלך המאה ה-19 עברו כמה מאות יהודים, בעיקר מבריטניה לניו זילנד, והקימו קהילה בעיר אוקלנד. בסוף המאה ה-19 התרחבה הקהילה היהודית עם הגיעם של פליטים מרוסיה הצארית. בתקופה זו הגיעו גם יהודים מלבנון לדרום האי הדרומי והקימו את בית הכנסת הדרומי ביותר בעולם, בעיר דנידין. בראשית שנות ה-20 הוסיפו יהודים בודדים להגיע לניו זילנד. הקהילה התרחבה משמעותית בשנות ה-30 וה-40 של המאה ה-20, בעקבות הגירת פליטים יהודים מאירופה. אלו הקימו קהילה גם בעיר וולינגטון. במחצית השנייה של המאה ה-20 הגיעו לניו זילנד יהודים מישראל ויבשת אמריקה. בשנים שמאז נפילת משטר האפרטהייד בדרום אפריקה הגיעו אלפי יהודים דרום-אפריקנים לניו זילנד. רבים מהם מיהרו להגר לאוסטרליה עם קבלת האזרחות הניו זילנדית. כיום הקהילה היהודית מונה בין 7000 ל-8,000 נפש. בשל ריחוקה של ניו זילנד מאירופה, פליטי שואה רבים שהחליטו "לברוח מיהדותם" בחרו בניו זילנד בשל היותה המקום המרוחק ביותר, לפחות מבחינה תפיסתית. בשני העשורים האחרונים, בשל פטירתם של בני הדור הנ"ל, מגלות משפחות רבות בניו זילנד אודות מוצאן היהודי. באופן יחסי למספר היהודים בניו זילנד הרי שיש בה מספר עצום של יהודים שגילו את יהדותם בגיל מאוחר יחסית. מבחינה דתית הקהילה המקורית שהוקמה בניו זילנד הייתה אורתודקסית אך כבר בשנות העשרים של המאה ה20 הוקמה בה קהילה ליברלית. גודלה הקטן של הקהילה הביא לכך שהחיכוך בין רפורמים לאורתודקסים היה קטן בהשוואה למקומות אחרים בעולם ועל פי רוב נשמר המבנה האחיד של הקהילה. כיום (2011) שתי הקהילות שוות בגודלן היחסי. בניו זילנד נמצא גם בית הכנסת היחיד בעולם שהינו גם רפורמי וגם אורתודקסי באישור סמכויות דתיות אורתודקסיות. בית הכנסת בקרייסטצ'רץ' משתייך לאיגוד בתי הכנסת האורתדוקסים של חבר העמים הבריטי אך זכה לאישור הרב הראשי של בריטניה וחבר העמים לקיים בתוכו תפילות רפורמיות וטקסים רפורמים. כך, למרות שמדובר בבית כנסת אורתודקסי, הרי שמתקיימות שם אחת לשבועיים תפילות ללא מחיצה, מסידור רפורמי. בנוסף ישנם חברי קהילה אשר אינם יהודים על פי ההלכה האורתודקסית. דמוגרפיה של יהדות ניו זילנד מרבית היהודים חיים באוקלנד, כאשר ישנה קהילה גדולה בוולינגטון וכן קיימות קהילות בקריסטצ'רץ' ובדנידין. בניגוד לקהילות יהודיות אחרות, בהן הקהילה מרוכזת כמעט רק בערים, הרי שאחוז לא מבוטל מהקהילה היהודית מפוזר בעיירות, כפרים ובחוות בניו זילנד ועוסק בחקלאות או בתעשייה זעירה, בהתאם למבנה הסוציו-אקונומי הכללי של ניו זילנד. יהדות ניו זילנד הינה אשכנזית ברובה. יהודים ממוצא מזרחי הינם צאצאי ההמהגרים היהודים-לבנונים בדנידין וישראלים שהיגרו לניו זילנד ממוצא מזרחי. ביקור בקהילה בשנת 2009 הרב אליהו בירנבוים סיכם את רשמיו מהביקור במוסף "שבת" - לתורה, הגות ספרות ואמנות של מקור ראשון והביא את המימצאים הבאים: * בביקורי באוקלנד פגשתי את נשיא הקהילה, מר דוד נתן, נין ונכד למשפחה של ראשוני היהודים אשר הגיעו לניו זילנד והיו בין מייסדי הקהילה והמסחר במדינה. מר נתן לא הפסיק להודות לי על כך שחציתי ימים ונהרות כדי לבקרם. כאשר שאלתיו מה מאפיין בעיניו את קהילת אוקלנד הוא אמר לי: "הריחוק והבדידות. הרגשת הריחוק העצומה שאנו חווים מבחינה פיזית, רוחנית ואינטלקטואלית עקב המיקום הגיאוגרפי של ניו זילנד". * האוכלוסייה היהודית בניו זילנד כולה מונה כיום כשמונת אלפים איש. רוב יהודי ניו זילנד גרים באוקלנד ובוולינגטון. ישנן שש קהילות יהודיות מאורגנות רשמית לאורך האי הצפוני והאי הדרומי של המדינה. באוקלנד ובוולינגטון קיימות שתי קהילות - אורתודוקסית וקונסרבטיבית. בשנת 1971 הוקם לראשונה באוקלנד בית ספר יהודי: "קדימה קולג'". * למרות גודלה הקטן של הקהילה, כ-1,200 יהודים, היא מציעה לחבריה את כל קשת השירותים והכלים לצורך חיים יהודיים מאורגנים - בנייני בית הכנסת, רב, חברה קדישא, מקווה, גן ילדים ובית ספר יהודי, בשר כשר, מגוון רחב של פעילויות יהודיות ומרכז קהילתי מודרני ופעיל. * [http://www.daat.ac.il/he-il/kehilot/yehudi-olami/newziland.htm קראו כאן את המאמר במלואו - אתר דעת] פוליטיקה שלושה ראשי ממשלה של ניו זילנד היו יהודים: ג'וליוס ווגל (Vogel), שכיהן בשנות השבעים של המאה ה-19, פרנסיס בל, שכיהן במשך 20 יום בלבד, ב-1925 וג'ון קי, שנבחר לתפקידו ב-2008. ג'ון קי (ראש הממשלה הנוכחי), מדגיש כי הוא ממוצא יהודי אך איננו מגדיר עצמו כיהודי. לפחות חמישה ראשי ערים של אוקלנד היו יהודים ובכלל זה ראש העיר שכיהן במשך הזמן הממושך ביותר בניו זילנד: דב מאיר רובינסון. רובינסון היה ראש עיריית אוקלנד בין 1959 ו-1965 ובין 1965 ו-1980. המאורים כצאצאי היהודים ? הרב מאיר בירנבוים מצא כי בקרב המאורים התושבים הקדומים של האי יש השערה שיש להם קשר לעם ישראל. הדבר בא לידי ביטוי במסורת ובמנהגים: * ראשי המאורים מסבירים שאבותיהם של הפולינזים, בעבר הרחוק, הגיעו מאור כשדים, הארץ שבין שתי הנהרות, הפרת והחידקל - וכך מוכח שיש קשר כלשהו בין הגזע המאורי והעברי או השמי. כך ניתן גם ללמוד מתוך תווי הפנים היהודיים שיש לחלק מהמאורים. * מכל מקום, הם מציינים מספר מנהגים בתרבותם הדומים לדת ישראל. השבת משמשת אצלם יום מנוחה ולחיבור רוחני. הם לא דגים בשבת. מעניין לציין שניסיתי להבין את מקורו של יום השבת בתרבותם, והם השיבו שהם לא יודעים מתי החל יום השבת להיות בעל משמעות עבורם. "ייתכן שזה לא היה מראשית הדרך, אבל ככל הנראה הדבר הפך ליום בעל ערך במאות השנים האחרונות". * בשפת המאורים יש מילים הדומות לעברית, ובעבר הם הפרידו בין בשר וחלב. מעניין שגם ה-MARAI, מקום התפילה שלהם, פונה לכיוון מזרח. בתי כנסת בניו-זילנד (לפי הויקיפדיה האנגלית) Synagogues in New Zealand North Island * Auckland Hebrew Congregation - Beth Israel Synagogue, AucklandAuckland Hebrew Congregation ** Old Synagogue (Auckland) - historic building now owned by the University of Auckland * Temple Beth Shalom, AucklandBeth Shalom * Temple Sinai - Wellington Progressive Jewish Congregation, Wellington * Waikato Jewish Association, Hamilton * Wellington Hebrew Congregation (Beth El), Wellington South Island * Christchurch Jewish Synagogue, ChristchurchCanterbury Hebrew Congregation * Dunedin Synagogue, DunedinDunedin Jewish Congregation ** Former Dunedin Jewish Synagogue, Dunedin (1880 to 1966) - historic building now used as an art galleryHerd, J. and Griffiths, G.J. (1980) Discovering Dunedin. Dunedin: John McIndoe. ISBN 0-86868-030-3. p.65 הערות שוליים קטגוריה:יהדות אוסטרליה